Blind Faith
by TwWereWolf
Summary: Faith and religion is like a porcelaindoll. It looks beautiful and it gives you hope for a better tomorrow, but it's not until you pick it apart that you realise it's just a hollow shell.


**Uh, my ear hurts so bad.(ーー;) I don't know what came over me to write this, I just felt like it...BTW I have a strong faith in Christianity, but I just can't help but point these things out at times. Ha, my mom would have a heart attack if she ever saw this.=▽=' Also, I've only watched the anime so sorry if Nero is REALLY OOC.**

**WARNING: Religion bashing and cussing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters!**

* * *

"Hey, old man, what's your opinion on religion?"

Dante moved the magazine off his face, reviling his azure eyes as he stared at the teen. The younger hunter had moved in to the Devil May Cry office and efficiently became his partner, after he was unfairly banished from Fortuna. At the beginning, the new partnership had been rather awkward to say the least, but after only the few months of the other's presence, they seemed nearly inseparable; given the fact they do grate on each other's nerves at times.

"That's an odd question, kid. Any reason for it?"

"No, not really. Just wondering."

The older demon slayer, once again, leaned back into his chair, magazine sliding back into it's rightful place.

...

"Well...?"

The silver haired half demon shifted, eyes once again locked onto the younger's.

"Oh, you expected me to answer...Well, religion is a cultural system that creates powerful and long-lasting meaning, by establishing symbols that-" He was about to continue on with the 'correct' answer he had ripped out of wikipedia when the blue eyed teen cut him off.

"That's not what I mean, you idiot! I was wondering what _your _opinion was!"

"Oh, that. Well, then my answer is simple. Religion is blind faith, it's bullshit."

Nero raised a brow at the rather blunt comment.

"And why do you say that?"

The older male sighed.

"Look, kid, I know Fortuna was a very religious place, but face it, all this religion stuff is crap."

The shorter simply crossed his arms and huffed.

"Oh yeah, old man, well then point out some of the reasons my religion is 'crap' and don't call me kid!"

Dante merely shifted, getting comfortable before starting.

"Ok, _Nero_, but don't say I didn't warn you. Religion is nothing more than hope that has been twisted into stories and obsession. People just don't want to face the fact that when they die they're just going to end up rotting in the ground to be devoured by demons or going to the muted After Life. They think if they're, by law, good citizens and do what they're told that they'll go to a magical place called Heaven, where only the good and the pure can live. I say it again, bull shit. In all my years on this earth I have never once met a good pure person, everyone has done something wrong at least once in there life."

"But, God forgives them of-"

Before silvered haired teen could continue on about the _wonders_ of God, he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He forgives you of all the shit you've done in life just because you are captivated by dreams of _not_ burning in Hell and you say a few magic words. All of this bitch ass crap was created by desperate humans trying to play God. It's kind of obvious. They say that God made humans in his own image, well then I think God is worse than any sort of demon. Cause most of the humans I've met are cruel, sadistic, and just plain fucked up. Why do you think things like murder and rape exist in the world? Dogs don't go around stabbing people with kitchen knifes and I haven't heard of a new section called "Demon Attacks" either. Humans are just narcissistic, thinking they are the closest thing to God, yet they fear just about everything that goes bump in the night. Hell, _we_ are proof of that! Besides haven't you ever notice that in English, 'devil' is just 'evil' with a D at the beginning?"

The red clad man paused, chuckling slightly, as he spinned around in his chair. "I guess that means I'm only half evil."

The silver haired teen merely glared at the elder, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Anyway, since you basically had the Holy Bible shoved down your throat when you were younger, you've obviously heard that demons and devils are supposedly fallen angels."

"Yes, of course."

"Then, I have a couple questions for you, kid." The half demon stated, slowly letting himself come to a hault and ignoring the "Don't call me kid!" that was thrown his way.

"Ok, then what is it?"

"If your god truly forgives all of our sins, then what did those angels do that was so bad that they deserved to be morphed into hideous creatures and thrown into eternal damnation? Why doesn't God forgive them for _their_ sins? Why does God immediately lable his fallen 'children' as 'evil' and leave them to burn? Why does it say that if you are homosexual that you are damned to the burning pits of Hell? After all, you can't help who you fall in love with, yet God punishes you just because they are of the same gender. Why is it that when society turns it's back on you for who you love, God also turns he's back and closes his gates?"

The teen started to look rather alarmed at the questions, espesually when he realised all of his answers were the same.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know..."

"Tell me, _Nero_, why is it that a greedy devil of a man can admit he's sinned, can keep on sinning till the day he dies and still go to Heaven, when a kind humble man who's bi gets to burn in Hell? Why is it that a glutton can go to Heaven, but not the two starving women next to him, just because they're in love? Why is it that a man with a wife and kids can go out and fuck a whore every night and still go to Heaven just cause he confessed it was wrong, while two men who make _love_ to each other have to burn in Hell? Why is it that you have your eyes sewn shut with wires if you are envious of the fat fuck who doesn't share or-"

He was standing now, his voice rising in volume as his anger made the words nearly blend with one another, yet the truth behind them did not dull nor fade. Each word, every sentence was like a blow, making the walls of the younger's beliefs, the ones he had been force fed since before he could remember, start to crumble.

"Tell me, if you are such a strong follower then why did your God abandon you like your supposed family? Why did-" But his little 'speech' was disturbed by an anguish filled cry.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The older immediately stopped, realising he had gone to far. The teen was shaking, curled up in the fetal position, only stating over and over again, "I don't know."

He had screwed up and now someone close to him was breaking apart.

"I'm sorry."

_**Faith and religion is like a porcelaindoll. It looks beautiful and it gives you hope for a better tomorrow, but it's not until you pick it apart that you realise it's just a hollow shell.

* * *

**_

**THE END**

**So much duologue..._**


End file.
